


Love in a Library

by Megara09



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not sure I actually followed it though, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megara09/pseuds/Megara09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Tumblr prompt "We’re studying in the library and there are two people very obviously doing it in the stacks and we keep sharing embarrassed glances".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in a Library

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite sure that's what I ended up with, but I tried. Haha
> 
> This work is copyrighted by me, Megara09, and is not to be copied or hosted on any site but AO3.

 

> Sam couldn't believe his crap luck. He had a major test in less than twenty-four hours. His roommate had sexiled him, forcing him to relocate to the library.

> Where there was a couple _obviously_ bumping uglies a few yards away in the little niche where none of the mirrors in place to catch such amorous interactions couldn't see them.  
>    
>  The only thing that could make this worse was the fact that there was a really hot upperclassman at the other table, currently snorting with laughter at every _thud_ of the bookshelves while Sam blushed like an untried virgin. That is, until the couple got vocal. 

> “Dean!” a gruff voice cried out. Both of the unintentional voyeurs froze and their eyes locked. When a second voice grunted, “Fuck, Cas!” a blush bloomed on the upperclassman's face. 

> Sam dropped his head to the table. Unfuckingbelievable. His brother was trying to ruin his life. Or drive him crazy. A hand landing on his shoulder startled him and he looked up to see the equally embarrassed other guy.

> “So I take it you know one of those voices?” the actually rather short guy asked. 

> Sam sighed. “My brother,” he said in a beleaguered tone.

> A snort came from the other guy. “Mine, too. Nice to meet you, future in-law. They call me Gabriel.”

> “I'm Sam.”

> From behind the shelves, their brothers were getting louder and more forceful. A book fell from one of the shelves, making a loud noise on the hardwood floor. Sam and Gabriel looked from the book to each other and burst out laughing.

> Between his gasps for breath, Gabriel managed to say, “Care to get outta here?”

> Sam nodded as his laughter wound down. The two grabbed their things and quickly left. On the way to the door, they passed a library assistant on her way back to the area they had just left. With twin grins of deviousness, they kept walking. Just as they reached the doors leading outside, a feminine screech echoed through the library.

> Gabriel grasped Sam's hand and tugged him quickly around the corner of the building. They ducked around just in time for Dean and Cas to be thrown from the library, pants precariously held up. Cas stared at the ground while Dean glared belligerently at the librarian.

> “You boys are _banned_ from this library, do you hear me?! If I see either of you attempting to enter, I will call campus security! Now leave!” the lady screeched, her glasses thrown askew at the force with which she spoke. With another glare, Dean grabbed Cas' hand and pulled him toward the dorms. 

> Sam and Gabriel laughed again at their brothers before Sam realized their precarious position. Now that they weren't looking around the corner, Sam was leaning against the wall of the library with Gabriel standing in front of him, closer than he had noticed. As if Sam's discovery fueled Gabriel's own, the shorter man's laughter trailed off and he stared intently at Sam.

> His honey-colored eyes darted down to Sam's lips. Sam unconsciously licked them and swallowed nervously as Gabriel's eyes darkened. When Gabriel stepped even closer, Sam didn't protest. Nor did he protest when the upperclassman curled his fingers in the neck of Sam's shirt and tugged, forcing the taller man down.

> Their lips touched softly for a brief moment before Sam's big hand was on the back of Gabriel's neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Before they could continue to explore each other's lips more thoroughly, a broom was suddenly introduced to their feet and legs.

> “What is with you kids today?! Get! Get out of my sight and away from my library. This is a respectable establishment and I won't have you two sullying it like those other boys did! Go to your dorms!” the librarian yelled as she brandished her weapon. 

> Gabriel grasped Sam's hand once more and tugged him toward the campus coffee shop. “Sorry!” he hollered as they went. He smiled up at Sam. “So how was that for a first date?” he asked cheekily.

> “ _First_ date? There's going to be more?” Sam asked with a smirk. 

> “Of course there are. We're on the way to the second one right now!” 

> “You can't count that as a second date. It's still the first date!” Sam protested. 

> The two bickered good-naturedly the whole way to the coffee shop before Sam finally caved and let Gabriel call that their second date. As he lay in Gabriel's bed later that night after a hearty make-out session, he chuckled. Gabriel poked his side and mumbled, “Wha'ya laughin' 'bout?”

> “We have to thank our brothers,” Sam replied.

> “Uh-uh. Been wantin' to talk to you for _weeks_. Not thankin' 'em for nothing,” the sleepy man said. 

> Sam rolled his eyes and turned to face Gabriel. “Okay,” he said. With a last kiss, the younger man wrapped his arms around his new boyfriend and drifted to sleep.

> They never did thank their brothers, though they did mock them about being banned from the library whenever the mood struck. Cas and Dean would mock right back about being attacked with a broom.

> Four years later, Gabriel's prediction of “future in-law” came true. Five minutes after that, his silent hope of “future husband” also came to fruition.

> The two were sickeningly in love. For their first wedding anniversary, Gabriel dragged Sam back to the library, to the spot of their first kiss. Before their lips could touch, a commotion in the front drew their attention.

> There stood Cas and Dean in their half-naked glory, grinning unrepentantly at the livid librarian.

> Gabriel shouted to them, “You guys stole my idea!” Turning his attention back to his husband, he smiled. “Now, gimme a kiss and let's go on our second second date.”

> Sam smiled at his husband's dorky antics and leaned down to lightly brush their lips together. “Let's go before she hauls out the broom.”

> “You call that a kiss, Sammich?” Gabriel complained as they retraced their steps from years ago.

> Once more, their banter continued the whole way. But this time, at the end of night, they drove to their shared home, crawled into their shared bed, and whispered “I love you” before falling asleep.

> And all was right with their world.


End file.
